


Sexy and Proud

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Body Dysphoria, Body Positive, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, FtM Dick, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Memories, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passion, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Sladin, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Top Slade, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom dick, experienced dick, experienced slade, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After beginning to date in secret, Slade and Dick decide to have a night of passion. Dick is afraid that Slade will reject him once he sees his body, but Slade knows and loves him better than that.





	Sexy and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
> 
> I wrote a Sladin fic not too long ago, but that one was with teenage Dick. This time I wanted one where the boy wonder was older. I've also read some fantastic fics with FtM Dick, and I decided that I wanted to jump into that tag. So this fic was made!  
> Keep in mind, it was a little rushed, so please excuse any mistakes I may have made while writing this!
> 
> ENJOY! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

Dick panted as he was pressed against the hallway walls of his apartment. He took a short breath before his mouth was occupied again by his now lover, Slade. Slade gripped his jet-black hair and pressed firmly against the attractive hero’s body.

This was a relationship that Dick knew that he shouldn't love. He shouldn't be dating a man who was much older, was a known assassin with a long kill list, and was an enemy to him as a teenager and to his father. But Dick had never had a man that made him feel so dangerous and attractive. And that was important for the hero.

Dick hadn’t always felt attractive. He used to feel like he'd been cursed with the body he'd been given. Luckily, Bruce and Alfred advocated for him to get his body surgically altered before he became older. He was happy with his body now, and all of his past lovers had been in love with his body as well. 

Dick shuddered slightly as Slade grinded against him. Slade...wasn't like his normal lovers though. He'd known Robin for years and had both an antagonistic and an obsessive relationship with him leading up to romance. Part of him feared that because of that, Slade could use his fears against him, even if they were dating.

“Want me to take you to bed, baby boy?” Dear god, Slade's deep, sexy voice sent a shock right to Dick’s groin. Dick nodded and gasped as Slade wrapped his strong arms around him and lifted him up and carried him up to his bedroom. 

Dick moaned a little as he was laid onto his bed. Slade watched as his eyepatched, white ponytailed boyfriend stripped himself naked. Dick watched in awe as he stripped naked. He stared as Slade’s suit fell away and he was naked. He was muscular, his arms were burly, and Slade never felt more aroused at the sight of his ex-enemy.

Slade chuckled, “Like what you see, babe?” Dick realized he had been staring and he blushed. 

Slade’s fingers intertwined with Dick’s buttons as he spoke, “Oh come on babe, I know I'm handsome, but so are you. Can't be the only one naked here.” Dick would usually be eager to strip. He would often be pushing his lover's against the bed or wall and trying to rut against them. But...something about Slade of all people knowing his secret scared him.

Dick gently placed his hand on Slade’s to stop him from undressing him. Slade didn’t hesitate and moved his hand away. Dick slowly sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, trembling a little. Slade noticed all of it, but said nothing. Dick shrugged his button up police shirt off onto the ground. He then took a deep breath and lifted his undershirt over his head and onto the ground. Now naked from the waist up, Dick looked at Slade with his oceanic eyes.

Slade’s hands were back on him, but Dick still looked fearful. Slade looked and noticed two identical scars on Dick’s chest. They were two horizontal marks under Dick’s round nipples. He knew where those must have come from, . Dick shuddered, afraid that Slade would leave...wouldn’t call him a real man. He knew that all of his other lovers had accepted him, but this was Slade...he wasn’t like Dick’s other lovers.

Slade, however, gently pushed Dick down to the bed and chuckled, “Battle scars, boy? I love a man who isn’t afraid show me how he looks naked.” Dick looked a little surprised by Slade’s response, but his cocky smile returned. He acrobatically lifted his legs up in the air as he unzipped his trousers and pulled them off simultaneously with his underwear. He took a breath before he held his legs open and let the lamplight show Slade the truth. 

Slade did raise an eyebrow at first. Dick had...no dick. He had a clitoris and a vagina under his clothes, indicative of his gender identity. Dick looked a little unsure as he kept his legs open for slade and asked, “W-Well...surprised?”

Slade’s small smirk returned, “Definitely, I didn’t see that coming. But I like the way that you look.” Before Dick could comprehend the praise, he felt Slade’s hand cupping his cheek and kissing him again. Dick leaned in and kissed him back with the same fervor as before. “That’s my boy.” The praise had Dick smiling from ear to ear. He kissed Slade, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. Dick moved his hips closer to Slade to grind against him. 

Slade grunted and panted out, “Damn boy…” With a strong hand, Slade lifted and pulled Dick onto the edge of the bed, legs kneeling on the ground. Dick lifted his head in confusion as he saw Slade duck out of view. Dick arched in surprise and moaned as he felt something wet across his sensitive spots. He felt Slade’s arms wrap around his thighs to keep them open as he sucked and licked Dick’s clitoris.

Dick arched and gripped the sheets, “Oh god...Slade…!” Dick had been eaten out by practically every lover he’d had on a regular basis. But Slade...his tongue had experience. His movements were unlike the rest. He moved fast, swift, but with precision, almost as if he had memorized every pleasurable point on his body. His speed was relentless and he was not gentle. Dick found himself being pushed to his breaking point faster than he ever imagined. Dick arched up and gripped the sheets ever harder as his head lulled back and forth over and over while his mouth let free so many sounds of pleasure. He tried to rock his hips against Slade, but he was held firmly in place. 

Dick grunted and moaned, “S-Slade! I’m..aaaah~!!!” Dick came hard. He was sure that this was the hardest he’d came from being given head, as he could almost see stars as he reached his peak. Dick panted, but he could still feel Slade’s tongue against the folds of his skin. Slade was not only licking up Dick’s orgasm, but he was moving towards making Dick orgasm again.

Dick panted and ran his fingers through Slade’s long, silver locks, “S-Slade...please...I-I-I can’t! T-Too...much!” Slade continued to lick Dick as he protested. Dick almost screamed in surprise as Slade went from sucking to a light bite of his clitoris. 

“FUCK- SLADE!!!” Dick grabbed onto Slade’s hair to steady himself. Slade alternated between licking, sucking, and small, light bites. Dick immediately found himself close again, but this time, he came without warning. Dick gasped quietly as he came again, laying flat against the bed and panting. Slade pulled away and stood up again, visibly licking drops of Dick’s seed off of his lip as if to brag.

Dick laughed breathlessly as he spoke, “Damn...that...was amazing…” Slade chuckled as he leaned over to pet Dick’s hair. His gentle touch made Dick melt. Dick looked over to notice how hard Slade had gotten...and how big he was. Dick had taken a fair share of cocks before, but Slade...Slade was big. He was not only long, but thick.

Slade whispered, “It’s only going to get better from here Dick. Tell me how you want it, I’m all yours.” Dick shuddered. There was something different about being asked. Slade was giving Dick the complete choice, and that was something Dick found endlessly sexy. Slade didn’t have to be told, he knew that Slade could think of hundreds, even thousands of ways to pleasure him. Dick bit his lip and thought.

Dick admitted with a blushed, “I’d...like to start...in missionary. Then I want to push you down and ride you while you come.” Dick was blushing so hard, he felt like a first timer. He didn’t want it to seem strange, but he knew missionary would be the easiest way to adjust to Slade’s size before taking command. Dick also didn’t like staying in a single sex position for very long. 

Slade chuckled, “Okay baby, where’s your lube?” Dick rolled over and reached into his drawer. He pulled out lube and a few condoms, accidentally flashing his sex toys as he did so. “So even you play with yourself, huh, birdie?”

Dick blushed as he handed them back to Slade, “Y-Yeah...sometimes I can’t hold back.”

Slade continued talking as he slicked up his condom-covered dick, “Mmm...where do you like it better? I know most people don’t like anal.”

Dick shyly told him, “Yeah...I don’t. Even if I’m a man...I still like the feeling better in my vag.”

Slade came closer and looked him in the eye, asking, “Where’d your confidence go, baby? Second guessing yourself?”

Dick shook his head furiously, saying, “No! Just...it’s different with you.” Slade raised an eyebrow. “You’ve known me for so long. You’ve helped me, hurt me, controlled me, loved me...I just...well, it makes me nervous. I always thought you’d be disgusted with me...I don’t have a penis, I was born a girl...doesn’t that bother you?”

Slade sighed and kissed Dick before saying, “It doesn’t matter. If you know you’re a man, you’re a man. I won’t look at or treat you any differently.” Dick smiled a little before kissing back. He felt his confidence returning. Dick pulled back and reached for the open bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. Dick leaned back on the bed and rested his head on a pillow before brushing his fingers against his already-wet pussy. Taking a breath, Dick sinks two fingers in.

Dick gasps out, “Ahhh...mmm.” He pistons and scissors himself quickly. It hurt a little, but Dick was used to playing with himself and with his toys. He also didn’t want to keep Slade waiting.

Slade gently reminded him, “Slow down pretty bird. If it hurts, that defeats the point.” Dick took a breath and nodded. He moved slower, finally fitting in a third one as he gripped the pillow with his free hand. A moment later, he felt pleasure rush through him as he touched his g-spot.

Dick arched and panted, moving his fingers faster, “O-Oh!! Slade...Slade, please...!” Dick pulled his fingers out and held his legs open for Slade. He looked so handsome, naked in the dim lamplight. Dick was shaking almost, he was overcome with need. Slade chuckled and got on the bed with him, moving between his legs.

Dick looked at him and whispered seductively, “Fuck me, daddy.” The slight sweetness in Slade’s eyes went dark. Dick knew about Slade’s obsessive daddy kink and making his apprentices say it. Sick grunted and gasps as the head of Slade’s cock brushed against his pussy before going in. Dick arched a little as Slade entered him. Slade was huge and he was pushing in at a slightly uncomfortable pace. Dick’s body wasn't adjusting fast enough, and pain started to shoot through him.

Dick winced, “Slade...slow, please!” Dick quickly felt Slade slow down. He breathed lighter now. He loved Slade’s willingness to accept and listen to him. It ended up taking quite a while did Slade to fill Dick to the brim. His balls were pressed against Dick’s pussy.

Dick panted, “Slade…! Slade…!!”

Slade asked seductively, “What, Dickie boy?”

Dick told him, “Move…fuck me.” Slade wasted no time pulling out and ramming back in. Dick mewled in pleasure as the gentle but fast pace was set. Slade pushed in at an angle, pushing for Dick’s g-spot, which he found rather quickly. Dick moaned loudly as Slade made each thrust. Slade smiled to himself, Dick was so incredibly sexy. Everything about him from his face to his body to his attitude were wonderful, and Slade was secretly happy that he’d chosen to pursue the boy wonder the entire time.

Dick panted, “Oh fuck- yes~!” He rocked his hips slowly as Slade pounded into him. He felt delightfully full with Slade and enjoyed him thrusting harder and harder. His g-spot was being pushed every time, reducing Dick to a moaning mess Slade leaned down and sucked Dicks nipples, making him cry out even more. Dick felt like he was in heaven...he never wanted to stop.

After a few moments, Dick moaned, “Slade~ please...let me...ride you…” Slade smirked and pushed in once more to the hilt, holding himself inside Dick for a moment while he squirmed. After a moment, Slade pulled out of Dick and lay besides him. Dick got to his knees, shaking, and slowly mounted Slade before sinking down. Dick shuddered and slowly lowered himself.

Slade grunted and gripped Dick’s hips, “O-Oh Dickie bird...feel so good.” Dick sunk himself down and sat completely. He held himself steady for a moment as he panted loudly. Slade was a struggle to fit in himself, but after a minute of so, he began bouncing. Dick moved slowly at first, but after a few minutes, he threw his head back and thrusted faster. Slade reached up and ran his thumbs over Dick’s scars. They were the scars that proved that he was a man. They usually stung, but right now, they felt so good to be touched. 

Dick grunted, “Slade..Daddy...Master...yes!” Slade chuckled and thrusted up into Dick to take control again. They moved fast, without control. It was all lust now, reason had been long gone. Dick climaxed again, crying out happily as Slade picked up pace. It wasn’t long after that, as he was coming down from his sexual high, that Slade came too. Dick panted and landed forward onto Slade’s chest. Slade pulled out, tying the condom, and tossing it.

Dick kissed him right after, whispering, “I love you...I love you Slade.”

Slade played with his hair and chuckled, “Love you too Dick...my sexy boy wonder.” Dick smiled and purred happily as he drifted off on top of Slade.


End file.
